plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Blueberry (PvZH)
Kabloom |Tribe = Berry Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = After combat here: Do 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Does she strike a "random" Zombie with her lightning? Really? Or is she settling an old, unspoken score?}} Electric Blueberry is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero after combat. Electric Blueberry was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Plucky Clover, Spyris, Leprechaun Imp, and Bonus Track Buckethead. It will be craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits: '''None *'Ability:' '''After combat here:' Do 6 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. *'Set: '''Event Card description ''Does she strike a "random" Zombie with her lightning? Really? Or is she settling an old, unspoken score? Strategies With Electric Blueberry is a very powerful plant to use, being able to do massive damage of 6 to your opponent or their zombies. Spudow synergizes well with it, as he can give it protection with Team-Up plants, as well as let it gain strength with Spineapple, which gives it reliable defense on its own. Solar Flare can also use Electric Blueberry well, being able to heal it with 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. Nightcap can Bounce zombies in its way, while Captain Combustible can boost it, allowing it to attack zombies and take more hits. If you have Sergeant Strongberry in your deck, you can play that first and then Electric Blueberry so they can do 8 damage to a zombie, which is enough to defeat most zombies. Take note that Electric Blueberry's ability hits your opponent if there are no zombies on the field. Electric Blueberry does have some downsides, though. The first downside is that it has no strength, which means it is naturally vulnerable to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray, but it can easily be solved by giving it some like Fertilize. Another downside is that its ability is luck-based as well, so you should not solely depend on it to handle your threats. Therefore, if you want Electric Blueberry to aim at a target you want, try to destroy other zombies to increase your chances. The third downside is that it takes a long time to destroy groups, due to its ability hitting only one zombie at a time. Against This plant is a huge threat if left alone, and should be prioritized to be destroyed. Using high-strength zombies or Deadly zombies are a great way of dealing with this plant. Due to its lack of strength, Hearty heroes can also deal with it easily by playing Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If all else fails, bouncing it with Backyard Bounce, Pogo Bouncer or Zombot Stomp is also a viable idea, due to its high cost. You can also use Squirrel Herder to destroy Electric Blueberry instantly, as it is a part of the berry tribe. However, Spudow can play Grave Buster to destroy Squirrel Herder before she can activate her ability. While it is luck-based, you can spam cheap zombies like Tennis Champ to have a higher chance of avoiding damage from its ability. However, Sour Grapes can ruin this strategy unless many of your spammed zombies have at least 2 health. Having the field full of Shielded zombies such as Trash Can Zombie or sports zombies protected by Zombie Coach can also almost negate the ability of Electric Blueberry. Gallery Electric_Blueberry_Statistics.png|Statistics Electric_Blueberry_Card.jpg|Card Trivia *It is one of two Berry cards to have no initial strength, the other being Hibernating Beary. *It is one of two Event cards to be in the Berry Tribe, the other being Jolly Holly. *On its card image, one of its leaves is mistakenly placed in front of the berry rather than the back, where it appears in-game and in all promotional artwork. *It is mistakenly referred to as a male in a notification. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Berry cards